Let Me Back Into Your Arms
by Ch'erie101
Summary: Lots of things are going on in the New Directions Glee club. Kurt leaves for Dalton, a new girl steps in, and lots of new crushes. Klaine, Finchel and others.
1. New School

It was a normal day at Mckinley High School. The Cheerios were cheering, the Glee Club was singing and the jocks were showing everyone who was boss. So yes, it was quite normal. Until the new girl Dakota decides to shake things up for once and for all.

It was a new year for me. Maybe this school was going to make me happy. I wouldn't have to hide behind the curtain any more. Also, this is Ohio, not Kansas. No more lame Wizard of Oz jokes. This was going to be good. At least, that's what I thought at first.

I took out my schedule for the five hundredth time this morning. My locker was 2009. Now where was that? Already this school is confusing me. Why didn't they hand out maps? This place is sprawling with kids. Some of them looked like they were ready to jump me. I hate this. That's when I figured it out. The counselors office!

So I ran towards the glass office at the front of the school. There she was, the key to my success at a new school. The red headed counselor. She looked wide eyed and neat. I opened the door and she about jumped out of her office chair.

"Why uh, hello. Is there anything I can help you with?" She said with a smile and wide eyes.

"Yes, Ms. Pillsbury, I'm new here and I have no clue where anything is. Can you give me some tips?" I asked very sweetly.

She shook her head and searched around her desk.

"What's your name?"

"Dakota Frost."

"Oh! Here you are. I want to introduce you to your ambassador. Kurt Hummel." Ms. Pillsbury said nicely as a boy in a black suit jacket and skinny jeans walked over to me. He was really pale and had bright blue eyes and perfect hair. He looked like a male model.

"Hi, I'm Kurt. I know everything about this place, so just stick with me and we will overcome the trails and tribulations Mckinley High has to offer." He says, shaking my hand.

"Hi, I'm Dakota and I'm glad to hear it!" I say giggling.

Kurt smiled and held open the door for me.

"So you're a Sophomore, right?" Kurt asked as he looked down at me. I was only 5'3'' while he seemed to be a 5'6''.

"Yep. Are you?"

"Yes ma'am. Now, where is your locker?"

"Honestly? I have no clue."

"Oh. Well what number is it?" He said looking at me like I was an idiot, but with understanding at the same time.

"Uh, 2009."

"Oh, that's right by mine. Fabulous location, perfect for getting to Glee rehearsals and back without any...troubles." He said troubles really quietly as a boy who was bigger walked by him and glared.  
Kurt was quiet for a bit as I tried to open my locker. After about five tries it opened...finally.  
He sighed as he began laughing at me, "Bad luck with the locker, I'm guessing?"  
"Yeah, but I got it." I laughed.  
"This may seem a bit forward, but are you a singer?"  
"Kind of. I sang for my choir at my old school."  
"Would you like to join New Directions?"  
"Sure!"  
"Auditions are at lunch. I'll see you there!" Kurt said as he began to walk towards a Spanish classroom. Maybe things won't be so bad here?


	2. The Audition

Authors Note: Hey guys, if you're reading this and you're back for more thanks! I would also like to thank Eshizzle for the review I received! Seriously, this will get better, I promise! Alright, on with the show!

My day is usually pretty complicated. I wake up shower, and then moisturize, rinse then repeat. Then, I comb my hair to where it's absolutely perfect. Of course it's always perfect. Then, I walk to my large closet and pick out the best outfit I see. Except, nothing too black because I'm already so pale and it'll make me bleach out, and nothing screaming "Madonna closet puppet". So, today I chose a pair of my favorite Marc Jacobs jeans with a white t-shirt and a traditional black tuxedo jacket. I took a look at myself in the floor length mirror I have hanging up in my Chanel grey room. After I'm done prepping for the day, I pick up my school bag and head off to school with my step-brother, Finn.

At school I'm usually dodging bullies, dodging slushies and dodging Karofsky. So yes, my day has a lot of dodging. I'm used to it though, and having Blaine and the Glee club behind me does make things easier, although, there may not be anymore dodging or hiding around anymore. My dad and my step-mom told me I could transfer to Dalton today. When they told me that, I was so happy. No more bullying and harassment from Neanderthals. That's why I brought up Glee club to Dakota. Maybe, if she was good enough she could replace me and then New Directions wouldn't be as upset with me. I mean, I wouldn't be leaving them empty handed when I left. All I had to know was if she could sing. I mean, she sounded pretty sure of herself when she told me she sang at her old school. Hopefully I'm not handing them another Rachel.

So when the lunch bell rang, that's why I ran to the auditorium in excitement. The whole Glee club was there watching as Dakota took her place on the stage. She had medium length auburn hair and she was pretty pale, but not as much as me, and she was kind of on the chubby side, but if she wore better fitting clothes it wouldn't look as bad.

Mr. Schuester looked up at her expectantly. He had his traditional clipboard on his lap, with his glasses around his eyes. A smile was growing on his lips as he tried making her feel more comfortable. He did the same exact thing with all of us last year.

"I'm singing 'You and Me' by Lifehouse. Okay, do I go now?" Dakota said nervously, pulling on her yellow shirt.

"Yes, you can go." Mr. Schuester said, giving her a smile. That's when she started singing. There were two main things wrong with her voice. She did not know anything about breathing through her diaphragm, and she had no rhythm. The band was playing two bars behind her, and she was singing so fast. It was so atrocious. I saw Rachel practically laughing. That's when Mercedes kicked her and told her to stop.

Finally, Dakota finished her song. Mr. Schue clapped and told her she got in. This surprised me because I thought his expectations would be a lot higher since we are all so talented. The look on Dakota's face though when he told her that was priceless. She was practically hyperventilating. I was kind of proud of her in a way.

Rachel tapped my shoulder wildly.

"Kurt, what is she doing? She can't sing, she can't keep rhythm, she's absolutely horrid."

"Rachel, she had nice stage presence." I shrugged. Rachel wouldn't let it go.

"With her, we are never getting to Nationals!"

"Rachel, listen, with a couple of voice lessons she could be almost as good as you. I can assure you that."

"She has to be _almost_ better than me. She cannot be better than me. No one can." Rachel says with a fierce look in her eyes. How could Finn like her? She was as tame as a mountain lion. I was bored of listening to her talk and my phone vibrated anyways. I had gotten a text from Blaine.

**Have you told anyone yet? Remember, courage. (:**

I sighed at the text. Blaine was so…perfect. He was absolutely gorgeous, funny, great with advice, and best of all, he was gay! So of course I was improving with my choices in guys. Too bad in this text he's not talking about me dating him and telling people we're going out. I mean, no matter how much I wanted that to happen, he was never absolutely clear on what we were. Sometimes, I just thought I annoyed him. What he was actually referring to though, was whether I told anyone I was going to transfer to Dalton.

Suddenly, I had the courage to tell everyone before they left for their classes. I cleared my throat, looked at the text one more time and took a deep breath. This was going to be really hard on Mercedes and Finn, I already knew.

"Hang on guys. I have something to say." I say, burying my hands into my pockets as everyone expectantly looked at me.

"Yes, Kurt?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"I'm transferring to Dalton. My parents took out their savings for the honeymoon for tuition there. So, I kind of have to leave soon."

"Kurt? Why?" Mercedes asked with tears in her eyes.

I tightened my bag across my shoulder a little more. The tears were burning in the back of my eyes. My throat tightened as I tried to talk.

"I'm sorry. I have to go."

And with that, I left Mckinnely high school and I never turned back.


	3. Can't Fight This Feeling

"Warblers, we will be having a new Warbler joining us later today. His name is Kurt Hummel. He's transferring here from Lima. So I want you all to accept him and make him comfortable." I stated in front of our show choir. The boys were all listening; all were excited to finally have a new singer in our choir. I knew what they were thinking. They all wanted to know if we would make it to Sectionals this year. I already knew that with Kurt's voice we would win.

Kurt was the boy I had been waiting for my entire life. He was sweet, innocent, cute, funny and talented. It's like somewhere in the sky he just fell like an angel and swept me off my feet. Okay, that was really fluffy, even for me. Anyways, Kurt was an amazing guy, now I just needed to find a plan to get him to like me back. I can see why he only comes to me for advice, I mean, I'm older and wiser. Even more experienced in a _all _areas, but I wanted this relationship to go as fast as Kurt wanted it to.

The door suddenly opened and there stood Kurt. I turned to him _t_and gave him a smile as Wes introduced him to the guys. Kurt looked nervous and then rambled as we gave him the Warbler (the bird of course.) that he needed to take care of. After we were done initiating him, we began to practice and learn our song choices for Regionals.

Warblers practice finally ended around seven. Kurt looked so cute in the uniform. I just wanted to…I can't even _think_ about it. Kurt turned to me and gave me a nervous smile.

"Hey, do you want to help me unpack?" He asked uneasily. I smiled back at him.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds like fun. Want to go now?" I ask, making sure he didn't want to grab some food first.

"No let's just go unpack and then get dinner. I'm not that hungry yet." He said as we began to walk out of the choir room towards the long hallway.

We walked in silence at first, our feet clicking on the hardwood floor. I hated silence. It was so awkward and uncomfortable. So, I decided to ask Kurt about his day.

"Oh it was grand. The classes are easier to concentrate in because of the lack of Neanderthals. It's nice." He said quietly as we turned a corner. His room was near mine. We were already in my hallway and not many rooms were open for more than two people.

That's when he stopped in front of my doorway. He took out a key and put it in the lock, unlocking the door with a single click. I was taken aback because I never had a roommate since I came to Dalton and now it's the guy I have a crush on. Is this a dream come true?

"Hey, how do I find out who my roommate is? They haven't been here all day." Kurt said as he began unpacking clothes into the dresser on his right. I put my blazer on the back of my computer chair. I was tempted to tell him, but I wanted him to guess.

"Well obviously they are really neat and organized." I offered. Kurt smiled.

"I love organized people. They make everything so easy!" He said, color coordinating his outfits.

"And he's creative. Look, he has a guitar in the corner there." I say pointing at my guitar.

"Oh, and he's a Warbler. There's a letter on his jacket." Kurt points out on one of my blazers.

"This kid seems cool, I wonder who it is." I say, coming closer to Kurt. Kurt just shrugs as he puts more clothes in his dresser. Somehow, I felt something pull me over closer to Kurt. He was standing in front of me, his back turned and I was right behind him. I just wanted to kiss his neck and make him mine.

"Blaine, what are you doing?" He asks, turning around. We're about three inches apart. I could easily close the gap if I just moved in closer. So, I put a hand on his hip and I saw Kurt smile as I pushed him closer to me. Then I slowly put my lips on his and tasted him. He was sweet and minty like gum. As if he just chewed a piece before he came to practice. As if he knew this was going to happen. I trailed my tongue over his lips, begging for entry. Kurt opened his mouth and our tongues danced.

After what seemed like minutes, Kurt pulled away slowly. He gave me a lopsided smile and whispered in my ear.

"So can that count as my first kiss?"

"Of course it can." I said while trailing kisses down his neck, making Kurt moan softly. "Blaine, we can't do this right now…I need to uh, pack before my roommate gets here." Kurt says as his softly pushes me away. I give him a coy smile.

"Kurt, I'm your roommate."

**Authors Note: Hey, so this was my first time creating a kiss between a homosexual couple. If I did horrid, please tell me. If you want more, then tell me to write more! I'm really enjoying writing this story for once, so if you enjoy it as well, please tell me (: **

**Also, I'm sorry for such a long update. I really wanted things to get rolling in this chapter! On a side note, I forgot to put a disclaimer. So here it is: I do not own Glee, anyone of Glee or any songs mentioned in this story. I only own Dakota because she is my own Original Character. **

**Now that we got that out of the way I'm going to leave! The next chapter will be soon, I promise.**


End file.
